This study will test the hypothesis that lansoprazole will prove to be safe and effective in the treatment of pediatric patients with symptomatic gastroesophageal reflux disease and erosive esophagitis. Secondary objectives are to compare the pharmacokinetic profile to that obtained in adults and to provide dosing recommendations for pediatric patients